Conventionally, identifying the driver of a vehicle requires expensive biometric sensors or manual intervention. For example, a driver may be identified by a particular finger scanner or other biometric sensor that has prior knowledge of the driver's physical characteristics.
As mobile phone use continues to grow in popularity and drivers are continually using their mobile phones for phone calls, text messaging and other purposes, the question of driver safety remains a concern. As a result, there is an opportunity to provide a simple and affordable way to thwart driver mobile phone use while operating a moving vehicle. In addition, driver preferences may also be customized to accommodate the driver based on the results of the driver identification.